Every Spy Will Have Their Day
by MH33
Summary: My name is Cameron Ann Morgan and I'm back, the Circle is at large, and we have to save Preston Winters before it's too late. Can we do it? Hell yeah! Will everything go according to plan? Defiantly not, but where's the fun in that? Anyway, between grades, friends, boyfriends, and saving the world, it'll just be an another interesting year at Gallallager Academy...
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hey guys this is my first GG fan-fiction. This is going to start off with Cammie's return from Zach's point of view. I hope you like it:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series, I just love everything about it:)**

* * *

**Zach's POV**

I remember the day like it was yesterday. The day my Gallallager Girl finally came home.

_*Flash back*_

I was laying on my bed at Gallallager Academy for Exceptional Young Women (I know weird, right?). Well it's now October and it was 48 hours ago, no sorry 38 hours, 45 minutes, and 30 seconds ago, 31, 32, 33, ok you get the idea. Well anyway, it was then that I heard from Bex who had heard with Macy and Liz who had been spying on Headmistress Morgan, that they found Cammie. She had been missing since the beginning of the summer. I've gone crazy with her gone. Not knowing where she is, if she was hurt, she could have been dead for all I knew and I wouldn't have been certain.

I was waiting, waiting for any news about when she would be coming home, I last saw Headmistress Morgan leaving the building in a hurry early this morning and all I could do was wait. And it sucked big time since that was the one thing I hated to do, especially in a situation like this.

Hours had passed and I still heard nothing, I decided to get up and go for a walk, maybe get some fresh air. I was developing cabin fever just laying there. I wondered around aimlessly, through the different passageways and down the abandoned corridors. Suddenly my senses kicked in and I felt someone was there, I stopped and looked in front of me to see someone turning the corner. At first I didn't recognize her, nothing about her looked the same, it was only until I looked into her eyes that I knew who it was, Cammie, but yet it wasn't my Cammie.

I stared at her, my arms handing at my sides as I looked at her. She was skinny. Well she had always been skinny, but average. Now she was too skinny, like with one gust of wind and she would blow right over. Her hair. It wasn't the long blonde hair she had before it was short and black. She looked tired and her face was hollow. I watched her stand there motionless, staring at me, my eyes met hers. It almost seemed unreal to me though, after months of her being gone, it was like being in a dream. I slowly reached one hand out, as is making sure she wasn't an illusion. When I touched her, she closed her eyes.

"Zach,"she spoke moving towards me, "What are you doing here? Are you...? Is it...? But she stopped mid sentence, as if it didn't matter to her, "Your here!"

"Funny, I was about to say the same about you." I spoke, my voice unintentionally harsh. I felt past anger boiling inside me. She left without me, that's probably what hurt me the most. What made it angry.

She stayed silent for another moment looking at me, as if she couldn't believe I was really here.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

Even though I should have been expecting the question, it still caught me off guard, "I sort of...go...here now." I spoke uncertainly.

"You do?" She asked, completely taken off guard by what I said, then she nodded as she processed what I said and the events and facts that led to it.

"Cammie," I looked past her to see a women, one of the doctors behind her, "I'm Dr. Wolf. We're ready for you." Dr. Wolf said looking at Cammie and ignored me.

Cammie was suppose to turn and go with the doctor, but instead she didn't move. My hand had moved from her arm, all my anger had evaporated and I had finally taken in the full extent of how much she had changed. My fingers played with the ends of her short black hair.

"How... are you?" She spoke, but her voice was no higher then a whisper.

I ignored her though, it was as if I was in a trance, "It's different," I spoke, looking at her hair, "It's different now."

_*End flash back*_

She was so, small and fragile looking, like she was going to break. But the thing was, she was already broken. She lost her memory and had no clue what she did or where she was over the summer. Though she is stronger now, she still doesn't remember everything and now she was going to back into the danger, to the people be tortured her and almost killed her, just to save Preston Winters. Ok it was bigger then that, bigger than all of us, but it still meant that the girl her lo- cared deeply for would be in grave danger and I wanted nothing more than to protect her and keep her safe. The Circle already killed her father and my mother would stop at nothing to do the same to Cammie. I vowed I would never let anything happen to her, and I failed. I'm not making that mistake again, when we go to save Preston and bring down the C.O.C. I'll be ready and with her every step of the way, and when we finally cross paths with my beast of a mother, I will kill her. No one messes with my Gallallager Girl and gets away with it. My name is Zachary Goode and that is a promise that I will keep until the day I die.

* * *

**Note: Val La! chapter 1 is complete, please tell me what you think. The rest of the fan-fiction will take place in my take of GG6 and mostly be in Cammie's POV. Anyway thanks for reading, don't forget to R & R.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note: Sorry if this one is a little rushed or anything, this is my second copy because my computer had a sizer or something and deleted the whole chapter I had typed up for you guys.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series**

* * *

I go by many names, on missions: The Chameleon, by my teachers: Ms. Morgan or Cameron, and by my boyfriend: Gallallager Girl, by my mother and friends: Cammie. That's me: Cameron "Cammie" Ann Morgan and I'm no ordinary teenager, for the past 5 year I have gone to Gallallager Academy for Exceptional Young Women, a school for spys. In this school, you learn 14 different languages, advanced martial arts in PE, the latest chemical warfare in science, and where students receive extra credit for braking into CIA codes in computer class. But you already knew that, didn't you. You probably already know that this year is my 6th and final year at this school. It seemed like just yesterday I was speaking out of the school to see my now ex-boyfriend and the worst I had to fear was my mother finding out and listen to one of her lectures. This year, if I get caught, sure I might get a lecture and there might be come talking back on my part, but they also might be my last words...

Last summer I was capture and tortured by a group of people called the Circle or Caven, while I was trying to find out answers about my father, Mathew Morgan, who also a spy, went MIA when I was in sixth grade, and just recently confirmed dead. He was killed by the C.O.C while trying to bring them down, now he left that job to me. (Great right? Some fathers leave their kids a memory of them, a keep-sake, but no mine leaves me an entire evil organization to destroy) Now the leader of the Circle is also after me and wants me dead, did I mention that that person just happens to be my boyfriend's mother? Well if I didn't it's true. Let me also tell you it wasn't a pleasant surprise to find out either. Lucky for me, he hates his mother, just as much if not more than the rest of us, or we would have a serious problem.

Normally, I don't make my Covert Operation Reports sentimental, but with this being my last year at Gallallager Academy, I will be graduating with my classmates come the end of the year (If I make until then) then I will become a CIA operative. This will be my last Report as a spy in training and before we take down the C.O.C for good. I just wanted to say that if I don't get that far, that it's been on honor, everything that I have gone I have been my heart, sweat, and blood into it every step of the way. This is the thing about being a Gallallager Girl: we don't give up, we finish what we started or we die trying, and since none of us plan on that happening, I will leave it at that. Now as they say, on with the show!

* * *

_Jump, kick, punch_

__I just kept saying that as I hit the punch bag in front of me.

_Jump, kick, punch_

__Over and over again, until I felt a hand on my arm. Without looking, I swipe their feet out from under them and land a blow to their stomach I knew it wouldn't kill them or do much damage, but it was enough to catch them off guard. When my foot made contact I heard a grunt. That's when my eyes met a pair of bright green ones.

"Nice attack Gallallager Girl, but next time you want to fight me, just let me know so it's fair." He said giving me one of his signature smirks.

"Zach! I'm so sorry!" I said offering my hand to pull him up. (Note to anymore that is reading this: NEVER attack your boyfriend, especially is he isn't a fully train operative or spy-in-training) He took it and jumped to his feet as if I didn't just give him a hard kick in the gut that probably would have _at least_ broken a rib or two for any normal person, but then again who said Zachary Goode was normal?

"Don't worry about it." He said waving off my attempts to apologize, "At least it got your attention."

"Yeah about that, why didn't you just call my name instead of grabbing my arm?"

"I did, several times actually..."

"Oh..." I said feeling a little embarrassed.

"Anyway, Bex, Macey, and Liz, were looking for you. They wanted to talk about the plan again."

"Why didn't they just come and get me? Not that I'm not glad that your here." I added quickly

"Well actually they were debating it, but then I showed up and somehow I ended up being sent here. I've worked against the most advanced operatives and figured out what goes through their heads before they even know it themselves. I know over 14 languages and how to override and hack the CIA's network, but I still can't and probably never will figure the female mind." He said giving a melodramatic sigh.

I rolled my eyes at him and together we started walking back to my room, "So," Zach said after a few moments of silence, "I know that it's a lost cause but I can't help but ask, are you sure there's no way I can make you stay here and just let us get Preston out?"

I sighed, "Zach, you know I have to do this, my dad left me a job to do."

"I know, I just worry…" He said and I looked at him, seeing a side of Zach that I don't see very often, though I have been seeing it more and more as we've been getting closer to when we leave, "I know your strong and that you can handle yourself, but just after seeing what the Circle did to you, I don't want it to happen again..."

"And it won't." I reassure him, but we both know that neither of us can promise that.

"Just promise me this.." We started walking and he looked me in the eyes, "That you'll let me know where you going when where there and I can't go with you and under any circumstance you won't go anywhere alone."

"I promise." I said, meaning every word of it, "Gallagher's honor."

"Thank you." He said and placed my soft kiss on my lips, that sent shivers up my spine every time and made my mind go foggy.

What was _meant_ to be a simple kiss turned into more. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms wrapped around my back. We kissed for who knows how long; it could have been hours for all I knew.

"Do you mind?!"

We broke about to turned to see an annoyed Macey standing out in the hallway.

"Zach, we sent you to get Cammie and bring her here, not get her and make out in the hallway." She snapped and turned back into the room.

I felt my face turn red and Zach took my hand again, leading me into my room, where I saw Bex and Liz sitting on the floor and Macey sitting on the desk chair, not looking very happy. Everyone had been a little on edge lately, but Macey was the worst of all of us. Probably because she cared about Preston more than any of us. (Not that she would admit it).

"So what did you guys want to talk about?" I asked leaning against the wall, "I thought we had everything down pat.

"Actually it was me that wanted to discuss something." I turned to look at Zach.

"But you said-"

"I know, but it was the best way to get you here without asking questions …" He shrugged and avoided my eyes slightly because he knew why, but he still had that incredibly annoying I-know-something-you-don't smirk on his face.

When none of us spoke he continued, "Look, I know you girls think you can do this all on your own, but we're going to Rome to break out the heir to the Circle, so I thought we could use some more back up…"

Someone cleared their throat and all of us turn to the doorway that was once empty, but now showed Jonas Anderson and Grant Newman. I don't know who was more surprised, Bex for seeing Grant with a mixture of annoyance a little bit of longing, Liz for seeing Jonas with hurt showing clearly in her eyes, or me for that fact that Zach kept this a secret and I think Macey and I are on the same page about it too.

"Miss us?" Grant asked crossing his arms, a smirk on his face that made Bex snap a pencil with one hand. I don't know where she got it though.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy and I probably won't be able to again for a little, so I'm making no promises about when I'm checking in next. **

* * *

**Cammie POV**

It took me a minute to for me to fully process what I was seeing, well actually it was, 55.7 seconds, but it doesn't really matter that the moment.

_Why did Zach call them?_ I wondered.

"I called them because I thought we could use some extra help, this isn't going to be easy." Zach replied making me realize that I had spoken my thought out loud.

Feeling slightly embarrassed a looked at him, "Why didn't you tell us about this?"

"Because I knew you guys would say no..."

"Damn right we would!" Bex cut in.

"But-" Zach started to speak.

"I agree with Bex.." Came a soft voice that everyone looked to see came from Liz, "I don't see it being necessary for them to be here." She was looking at the ground avoiding everyone's eyes, especially Jonas, who was looking right at her.

"We are standing right here you know." Grant spoke.

"Shut it, Newman!" Both Macy and Bex said, glaring at him.

Grant mumbled something, that I'd rather not say, because I'm not sure who will be reading this, but lets just say that it ended with Bex flipping him off.

I rolled my eyes, "If you two are done acting like children, maybe we could actually discuss this.."

"Sorry.." They both grumbled.

"Good, now Zach why do you think they should be here, because I do agree with Liz, and I guess to an extent Bex. We really don't need them here. It's just more people that we need to worry about in the end..."

"The only other person that would be coming with us would be Grant, Jonas would be staying here working with Liz.."

"There's no point in having Jonas though_ because _we have Liz." I said then added, "No offense Jonas."

"None taken..." He mumbled.

"Cammie, you just have to trust me on this, two more people won't hurt us, if anything it'll help us. You trust me don't you?"

"Of course.."

"Then just go with me on this, please?" His eyes pleading,

"Fine..." I said giving in, when I looking into his eyes. I did trust Zach, I trusted him with my life.

"Yes!" I heard Grant cheer.

"Watch it. The minute I see that this isn't going to work, your out of here, got it?" I asked him

"Yes Ma'am." Grant gave a mock salute.

"Not helping..." Jonas muttered, but he was still looking at Liz. I wondered what happened to them, they were so cute together.

I sighed, "Well now that Grant and Jonas will be joining us," I could have sworn I heard someone groan, but I place who it was, I could if I tried though, "We'll have to go over the plan and make some adjustments, but that can wait till tomorrow. Zach, the guys can stay with you in your dorm." I know it was abrupt, but I was still a little annoyed with Zach. Also, I'm pretty sure that if Grant didn't leave soon Bex, might explode. For reasons I don't know, but I'm sure I'll find out soon enough.

**Zach POV**

I could tell that Cammie was annoyed that I didn't tell her about Grant and Jonas coming, but I had too. Cammie might have been ok with them coming if she thought about it for a while, but from what I saw in there something happened between Grant and Bex and Jonas and Liz. They would have talked her out of it for sure.

"Jeez man, your girlfriend sure is strict." Grant said as they walked down the hall.

"Well someone has to be when you and Bex are giving each other death stares."

"She was the one giving to the death stare, I didn't do anything.."

"Well obviously you did something."

"What about Jonas? Liz wouldn't even look at him."

"Leave me out of it." Jonas said.

"Well we can work out your girl problems later, we should probably figure out our part for tomorrow because the girls aren't going to make it easy on us."

Both Grant and Jonas nodded as we arrived to my room where their stuff was already there.

Grant ran and jumped on the bottom buck of the bed.

"Make yourselves at home..." I said dryly.

"Come on Zachy lighten up, you haven't seen us in what? A year and a half?"

I rolled my eyes, I hated when Grant called me that and he knew it too, "It's good to see you, you nut case. And will you stop calling me 'Zachy'?"

"Not likely Zachy." Grant replied with a smirk on his face.

I rolled my eyes again, this was going to be a long night...

* * *

**Note: Sorry it's shorter then normal, but I couldn't think of anything else to write past this without going into the next day. Plus it's late here and I'm really tired. Sorry that it wasn't that not much happened in this chapter the next one will be better, promise. Also, you will eventually find out what happened between Bex and Grant and Liz and Jonas. So anyway thanks for reading and please review:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: Hey guys I'm soooooo sorry that I'm been gone for so long, my life has been so crazy lately anyway, my friend and I have been having a little argument for the last several months and that is: Will Josh be playing a part in GG6? Will he be just mentioned, actually taking part in a scene or two (like if there's an epilogue or during the story, something like that.), or nothing at all? What do you think? Let me know!**

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

I woke, almost gasping for breath the next morning. I quickly looked around and fortunately for me the others were still asleep. From looking at the rising sun ray through the windows and my internal clock, I could tell that it was 6:45am, which didn't make me very happy. I may be a spy, but I was still a teenage girl; and this girl liked to sleep in on the weekend.

I lay back down on my bed, but didn't try to go back to sleep, bits and pieces of last night's nightmare replaying in my head. Except the thing was that they weren't just nightmares, they were events.

_I was running, no real destination in mind, I just needed to get away. They were chasing me and gaining ground fast._

_"You won't get away Cammie!" A voice called right before a shot rang out in the distance._

Then it changed.

_Cold, dark, silent. The cement floor, covered with dirt. Metal bars that are keeping me locked inside. Suddenly there were footsteps, coming at me, coming for me. The dim lighting just showed the face of a woman. My eyes met hers._

_"Well Cameron, it's nice of you to join us." She said an evil smile on her face._

_"Catherine." I growled, but my voice was low._

It changed again.

_Pain. That's all that's needed to describe the situation. Unbearable pain. But I couldn't scream, it would only let them know that they were getting to me, but I wasn't going to give up. The taste of blood filled my mouth and I started to get light headed._

_Then there was one more blow and I heard a yell or a scream. I wasn't sure which or if the sound had come from me or not, but then the darkness consumed me once more._

"Cammie?" A familiar voice called.

I looked too see Bex looking down at me and then I looked down to see that I was on the floor. Glancing at the clock I saw that it was now 9:00am.

"Are you ok?" She asked offering a hand to help me up.

I took it and stood up, "Never better." I must have fallen asleep again, it was the only explanation.

"You sure, because I heard a loud thump then I saw you on the ground fidgeting."

"It was just a bad dream, that's all…." I said in a tone of voice that said to just let it go.

Bex nodded and gave me a look that let me know she was there if I wanted to talk.

I silently thanked her then looked around the room noticing that we were the only ones in the room, "Where are Macy and Liz?"

"They're down at breakfast I just came upstairs to wake you up before all the food was gone." She smiled amusement in her voice.

"All the food wouldn't be gone even if the entire country had breakfast here." I said rolling my eyes, "Just let me get dressed and I'll meet you down there."

Bex nodded and 10.43 minutes later I was dressed and ready to go downstairs. As we walked I noticed that the language we were to speak in was French. I grabbed some food and Bex and I sat down in the two empty seats over by Macy and Liz.

I hadn't even said hello to them before someone whispered in my ear, "Bonjour Gallagher Girl, ce qui vous a pris si longtemps?" **(Sorry if some of the words are wrong, I used a translator. For those of you who have no idea what I said, or tried to say, I said, 'Hello Gallagher Girl, what took you so long?')** The voice made my heart skip a beat like it always did, but I didn't respond right away and when I did it wasn't the same way he spoke.

"Hello Zachary." I said in French, the annoyed feelings from the previous night coming back. Ok, so maybe I was over reacting a little bit, but I had a good reason. We were supposed to be a team, especially in a situation like this. Sure if it was a small one like breaking into the CIA headquarters, (yes that's considered small for us, it shows how messed up our lives really are.) or something like that, then I wouldn't have minded. But it wasn't, we were going to try and bring down one of the most evil organizations on the planet and now wasn't the time for surprises.

He sighed, "Come on Cammie; don't tell me you're still annoyed about last night…"

Ignoring his statement I ask, "So where are Grant and Jonas?"

"They should be-"Zach started to speak but was interrupted.

"You called?" Grant said coming out of nowhere, which is pretty hard to do considering he's one of the only 3 boys at Gallagher. Then I notice Jonas coming following a little farther behind him to the table, but he was more noticeable.

"I did." I said as they sat down. Grant next to Bex who was across from Liz and Jonas, who was more hesitant, sat across from Grant because there weren't any other seats.

"So what's up?" He asked.

"We need a time to set a time, for when we can all meet up to discuss the plan, so we wouldn't be over heard." I said quietly so that only the others could hear me.

"Why don't we just leave now?" He asked.

"Because Bex and Macy want to go to the PE barn, Liz wants to do some last minute research, and my mom wanted me to meet her in her office." I said the last part a little less enthusiastically, I could never know what my mom wanted when she called me down, though this time I had an idea.

"How about after Dinner," Macy said, "That way it'll be less noticeable that we're all gone at the same time."

Everyone nodded in agreement after a moment of silence.

"So, 1900 hours?" Bex said being the first to speak.

Again there was another round of nods.

Once everything was agreed upon we went our separate ways and I walked down to my mom's office. Knocking on the door I waited for a response, preparing myself for whatever it was she wanted to talk about. When the door opened I saw my Aunt Abby standing in the doorway, my mother at her desk, and Mr. Solomon sitting on the couch by the wall.

"Come on in Cammie." Abby said moving out of the way so I could enter.

I walk in the room and look at my mom's office, it was so familiar to me, something I've lived with and have known for what seemed like forever.

I smiled at Mr. Solomon briefly, I hadn't seen much of him since he had woken up, and I was glad to see he was looking like his old self again. Then I turned my attention to my mom, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

She cleared her throat slightly before she spoke, "I know that the seven of you are planning to go and save Preston Winters-"

"Seven?" I asked cutting her off.

"Yes, seven. You, Zachary, Rebecca, Macy, Elizabeth, Grant, and Jonas."

I just started at her for a moment.

"Don't look like you didn't think that I would know Cammie, I'm not the headmistress of a school for spys for nothing." She smiled at me, "Nothing gets past me without my knowing, well that and Zachary had come to be beforehand asking for permission."

I don't know which one impressed me more, my mom's abilities to know everything without even having to turn her head or Zach asking for permission to do something. Though that also meant that Grant and Jonas were here to stay unless my mom kicked them out.

"So yes I gave him permission, you four might think that you can handle this on your own, but you can't. The more help that you can get, the better." She stated leaving no room for argument.

"Your mom's right Squirt." Abby said talking a step forward, "This isn't like the time you snuck out of school to go meet up with that boy from Roosevelt." She gave me a wink when turned serious again, "Or one of the practice missions in class. Where the worst you get is the wrath of your mother or a bad grade if you mess up. If you mess up the consequences are much more."

I could tell that she was thinking about my father as she spoke. His one mistake cost him his life.

"I know what can happen…" I spoke looking at the ground, "You may have forgotten, that I was taken by the C.O.C, but I haven't. I know what one mistake can cost me." I was now looking up at each of them.

"We haven't forgotten…." My mother said standing up from behind her desk and walking over to me. She looked at me, not as a headmistress, nor a spy, but as a mother who scared for her child. "I know there's nothing we can do to stop you, but please be careful, and we want to be in touch with you the whole time…."

"Remember Cammie, "Mr. Solomon said speaking for the first time, "There are great spys out in the world, but the best spys are the ones who have a team to back them up along the way."

She smiled, "I know, and I have to best team of them all."

* * *

**Thanks for reading:) and don't forget to review and vote!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Hey guys I am sooooooooooooooooo sorry that I have been done for so long. This summer has been keeping me away from updating this story. I hope you can find it in your hearts to forgive me... Anyway here we go! Chapter 5!**

* * *

**Cammie**

After I finished talking to my mom, Joe, and Abbey, it was time for dinner. I headed down alone because I knew that Bex, Liz, and Macy would be done there by now. Once I got there I spotted them right away and took a seat, once again being the last one there. (I would just like to point out, and make sure you know, especially for those of you have hadn't read by other reports. I am never usually late for anything. But you should already know that, because to be reading this you must have level 7 clearance)

"Have any of you seen the guys?" Macy asked after a while looking around the room and only seeing female heads.

"They're probably just late." Liz shrugged, getting up to get seconds. Even though she was small and weighed less then all of us, she still ate a ton.

"Yeah maybe..." Bex agreed looking down at her food

"Bex, you didn't attack them, did you?" I asked half joking, but also partly serious because if she was mad enough at someone, it was possible.

"No, I didn't do anything." She said, almost a little defensively.

"We know you didn't do anything." Macy jumped in before I could say anything.

At 6:45 we finished eating and went back to our room. It was 7:05 when Zach, Grant, and Jonas showed up.

"Where have you three been? You missed dinner." I asked no one in particular.

"We just needed to go over something's." Zach replied, and I had a feeling that they were planning 'their case' I guess you could call it.

"Right..." I said and we all move so we were sitting in a circle on the floor. Zach put his arm around me, and I leaned into it.

A genuine smile formed on his face because it meant that I wasn't mad at him.

"Ok... Well when you two love birds are done there, the adult's would like to talk now." Grant said an irritating smirk on his face.

"Don't start Newman." Bex and I said at the same time.

I sent her a look, but let it go.

"Well now that we're all here let's go over everything." Then from there it began.

"So we had it that since I was the most familiar with the area with the layout of Preston's location, I would be going into get him and because it would be too risky to go out the front door, I would take him up to the roof where Macy will be waiting with Bex in the Jet."

"How will you get in there?" Jonas asked.

"Macy and I will move in first and make sure that the coast is clear for Cammie, and take out any guards that might be in the doorway or close to any exits, in case the plan fails and she needs a quick escape." Bex explained.

"And I would be back here working on the technological end here, and shut down the security camera's and made sure that the com's are working properly." Liz continued.

"Once I get Preston and this is if all goes right, I will give Bex and Macy the signal and I should have 10 minutes before the cameras turn back on to get us out of there."

"Finally we get Preston on the Jet and we come back here, and figure out over to do next." Macy concluded.

"OK, so it sounds like a solid plan, but I have two questions." Zach said thinking, "First: What happens if things don't go according to plan?"

"We just wing it I guess. The outcome just has to be that we get Preston out of there, and we all get out alive." Macy shrugged.

"Which shouldn't be too hard since the camera's will be disabled for about 30 minutes at least, before they know that something is up or will be able to figure out how to get them up and running again.." Liz finished

"My second question is, where do Grant, Jonas, and I fit into this?"

"That's what we have been thinking about and we have come up with a solution to that that we think everyone can work with." I started to explain and glanced Bex and Liz once more.

"Zach, you will be coming with me to get Preston out of there. You'll be useful if he doesn't listen."

A small huff was given by Macy, but I just ignored it.

"And it wouldn't hurt either way." I added then looked at Grant, "Grant, you'll be working with Bex and Macy and start off as a distraction. You and Bex will go undercover as a couple touring the town and get the guards attention and Macy will be close by. Once the guards are taken care of, Zach and I will wait for the signal from Liz and put in the code to enter the building."

"Works for me." Grant said and went to out his arm around Bex.

"I would rethink that, if you want to keep your arm." She said coolly.

I rolled my eyes, "Finally Jonas, you will be staying here with Liz, since that's your expertise and we don't know how complicated they're security system may be. Can everyone manage that?" I look around at them all.

I got a round of yes's and I nodded, "Then it's settled. The soonest Macy can get the Jet is Friday, so we leave in two days. That should give us enough time to get prepared and fix any little kinks we think need to be fixed."

I stifled a yawn and glanced at the clock and when I noticed how late it was, decided that we should call it a night.

We bid the boys goodnight and turned out the lights.

"Hey Cam?" I heard Macy say after a moment

"Yeah?"

"Are you positive that this will work?"

The question took me a little by surprise, considering that Macy and certain that everything was going to work.

"Yeah Mace, I promise you this will all work out, Gallagher's Honor." As I said this I wasn't only trying to reassure Macy, I was also reassuring small part of myself.


	6. Chapter 6

**Note: This just in: 58 days until United We Spy comes out!**

* * *

"Duchess and Greekgod, do you copy?"

"Copy that, Bookworm." Bex's voice rang clear through the system.

"Peacock, do you copy?"

"Copy that, Bookworm."

"Chameleon and Hunter, do you copy?"

"Copy that Bookworm." They responded.

"Alright." Now Jonas was talking and you could hear typing the background, "Bookworm and I have entered the buildings security system and are now working on shutting down the cameras. From the location of the Jet it shows that you're almost with in the perimeter of where you will be landing. From there it's a ten and a half minute walk to the building where Winters is located. There will be at least two guards at every entrance..." He trailed off then there was more typing heard, "Hunter and Duchess, turn on your trackers so we'll know where you're location.

Zach and Bex turned on the trackers that were installed on the bottom on their shoes, just as the plane began to land. Bex and Grant went to change into they're disguises. Bex came out in a light yellow dress, her hair styled down, and a scowl on her face.

"I am _not_ wearing this." She exclaimed.

"Why? You look hot." Grant said coming up from behind her. He was in a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and jacket.

Before Bex could respond, Macy cut in and said, "Yes you are, it took me _forever_ to find something that would work. Plus you need to look like a civilian."

Cammie, Macy, and Zach on the other hand were dress in all black.

"Whatever, let's get this over with." She muttered and they started they're walk. A few blocks away, Cammie, Zach, and Macy disappeared.

"Ok Duchess, Greekgod, you're in viewing point of the cameras. There are two guards around the corner as well." Liz's voice came through the coms.

Bex reached out and took Grant's hand as they neared the building.

"We're completely lost." Bex said using her American accent, just loud enough for the cameras to pick up on.

"We're not lost; I know exactly where we're going."

They stopped in front of the building and Bex crossed her arms, "Just admit it and we'll ask for directions."

As the 'argument' continued two men dressed in suits came from around the corner, "Let's just ask them." Bex said motioning to the guards, "They ought to know." Then her and Grant walked up to them, "Excuse me, but we're not real familiar with the area, would you mind directing us to Richmond Park?"

"Cameras are down, you have thirty minutes to get in and out." Jonas said

Macy then came out of nowhere knocking the one guard unconscious and Bex took out the other one as he went at Macy.

Cammie and Zach came out from around the counter and Cammie entered the code, but it wouldn't open the door, "Bookworm, the code isn't working."

"Hold on." Frantic typing was heard on the other end, "Try this-" But Liz was cut off by static, the coms went dead.

"Bookworm? Damn it! The coms are dead." Cammie said, "How are we supposed to get in?"

"Like this." Macy said and slammed her foot into the keypad, breaking it and the door opened.

Zach looked at his watch, "we have twenty-five minutes let's go."

...

**Cammie**

Zach and I ran through the doors, leaving Macy, Bex, and Grant to get up t the roof. I kept trying to get the coms to work, but I wasn't getting a signal from them at all.

We searched the whole bottom floor, but no one was around which was strange.

"Chameleon!" Liz's voice rang in her ear.

"Yeah, I'm here what hap-"

"You guys need to get out of there now! Something's gone wrong. We'll have to come back another day, they know you're there. The cameras turned back on"

Not good..."What if we don't know another day?" I asked and shared a look with Zach as we hurried up to the second floor, "This could be out only chance!"

"Cammie, keep your voice down…" Zach said.

"Liz, we'll be out of there soon, just do something. Send a signal somewhere else. We haven't run into anyone yet and we're not leaving without Preston."

As we ran I heard Liz talking with Jonas in the background, "We can only get you five minutes, if you don't have Preston by then, get out. Macy, Bex, and Grant are already up there and the jet is on the roof.

Finally we found a room hidden at the end of the hall. I's not sure how, but I know that Preston was in there. I turned the door knob, but it was locked. Zach found a paper clip on the floor and use it to pick the lock.

**Some Important Rules to Know When on a Mission: **

**Know your surroundings**

**Always have a plan B and C**

**Never leave a man/woman behind**

**Work under pressure**

**Work with your surrounds**

**Anything can be used as a weapon **

****Zach had picked the lock in five seconds flat.

We opened the door to see Preston standing there, "Cammie?" He said in complete and utter surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"Listen Preston we don't have time to explain, you just going to have to trust us and we'll tell you everything later." I prayed that he would go along with it.

Preston looked at us for a moment longer, "Ok."

"Ok?" I asked confirming.

"Yeah, you've never led me wrong before so why would you know? Let's go."

"Chameleon and Hunter you have one minute to get out of there."

Taking Preston by the arm we ran down the hallway and to the stairs that led to the roof.

"Hey you! Stop!" The guards yelled seeing us run by. They sounded like every guard from old spy movies.

I opened the door and ushered Zach and Preston through. Memories or the event in Boston came back as I got a weird sense of daja vu. I could see the jet and Macy, Bex, and Grant hurrying out to help and heard the growing sound of footsteps behind me.

"Zach, get Preston on board!" I yelled, he was faster than me as much as it annoyed me to admit it though not by much I was close behind them.

****Just as we all boarded the jet gun shots rang, screams were heard, and the smell of blood hit my nose.


	7. Chapter 7

It was Bex that had screamed when the gun shot went off, but it wasn't because she had been hit, no. I've known Bex long enough to know that she wouldn't have even made a sound if she had. It was Grant.

"GRANT!" She screamed.

We closed the door and the jet took off as quickly as it could, luckily it was bullet proof.

"Cammie, I heard a scream what happened?" Liz's voice came trough the coms

"Grants been shot." I said and looked over to see Zach talking quickly into his ear piece, probably to Jonas. He moved Grant to an open area, his hands covered in blood, so my guess was that he was shot in the back. Which meant its not necessarily fatal, but very dangerous if too deep and unattended too for a while.

"We need to get him medical help!" Bex said.

"There's nowhere for us to go, if we go to a hospital, they'll start asking questions, we can deal with that. We'll be back at the academy soon." Zach said.

Though I wanted to disagree with him, I couldn't, he was right. We just need to get back to school.

I went over next to Zach and looked down at Grant, he now was unconscious from blood loss and laying down , "I doesn't look too deep, but we need to clean some of the blood off him, and I can look at it."

"I don't know Cam..." Bex said, "Do you know what you're doing?" For the moment it looked like she was on the verge of tears, and Bex _never _cried. Though it was gone as quickly was t came.

I wasn't sure how, but I knew what I was doing, "Yes, trust me..."

Zach ripped open the back of Grants shirt so I could see the wound. Macy, who I had just seen for the first time since we got on the plane gave me a damp piece of cloth. A cleaned away some of the blood to see he was shot in the right shoulder. Definitely, not fatal which was good and made him very lucky. Though it wasn't a clean shot, so the bullet would have to be removed.

"Mace-" but she was already one step ahead of me.

"They're sterilized." She said and handed me her tweezers. I felt like I was playing a game of Operation, only with this wasn't a game and I could seriously make this injury worse. I felt everyone's eyes on me as I removed the bullet.

"Bex get me the first aid kit." I know we packed one, but it was just a matter of where. Also, I wasn't sure if it would have what we needed. Though it should.

10.3 seconds later Bex gave me a small first aid box and I looked through it. I found a bandage wrap, and Zach helped me wrap him up neatly. That way he would be ok until we can get back and give him proper care.

We landed soon after, my mom, Joe, Abbey, Liz, and Jonas were waiting there and as soon as we landed Joe went on the jet and helped Zach get Grant off and to the infirmary.

"All of you come to my office." My mother said talking to Bex, Liz, Jonas, Macy, Preston, and I.

"Mr. Winters I am very sorry for what has happened, I'm assuming you're confused about the situation at hand and I'm assuring you that in due time I will personally fill you in on everything. But first I must talk to Cameron, Elizabeth, Rebecca, Macy, and Jonas. You are welcome to stay and listen, it may answer some of your questions."

We entered her office, where Zach was already there along with Joe and Abbey.

"How's Grant?" I asked

"He's going to be fine." Zach said and I heard Bex give an almost silent sigh in relief, well it would had seemed silent if I weren't a spy.

"Liz can you start telling us what happened?" Joe asked.

"When we first shut the cameras off, everything was fine. We cracked the codes, though the only thing that was suspicious was their firewall a pretty weak. When The code didn't work, it seemed normal that they would change it, but then the coms went dead."

"We checked everything again." Jonas said taking over, "All the systems were working right, but everything crashed. The connection was cut. Once we got back online the cameras were and they knew Cammie and Zach were there. We were able to shut the cameras down again for about five minutes."

"Bex, Grant, and I got up to the roof no problem. We ran into no guards, or cameras, or anything." Macy said

"They were all inside. Once Cammie and I got up to the room Preston was in and got him out that's when we ran into trouble. All of the guards were in the hall. They were determined to keep us from getting Preston out of there."

"Or they wanted to make sure we did..." I said suddenly.

They all looked at me and my mom stood up from her desk, "Joe, could you take Preston out of here for a moment please."

"I'll take him.." Macy said and it didn't take a spy to see that Preston was surprised.

Once they were gone the attention was brought back to me, "What are you talking about Cam?" Abbey asked me.

"Just think about it, the code changed, but Macy kicked the padlock and the door opened up? The cameras were disconnected, but turned back on. They were ready for us, but then able to be turned off around for about five minutes, buts as we were going to get Preston. Little security at Preston's room. They only started shoot _after_ we got to the jet. If they really wanted to stop us they could have done more then they did. I think they set a trap and we walked right into it and took the bait... The only question is: Does the Preston know he's being used?


End file.
